Sliding doors, also known as pocket doors, are well known for use in spaces where there is insufficient space for opening a hinged door. In enclosures having curved side walls, such as airplanes, submarines, space shuttles, railroad cars, buses and the like, sliding doors are often used but have provided only a narrow doorway because of the limited movement permitted the doors before they engage the curved walls of the enclosure. Consequently, there has been a need for a sliding door for curved wall enclosures, such as airplanes, submarines, space shuttles, railroad cars, buses and the like, which can open wide enough to permit a more spacious view and which can be closed for privacy.